zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Erika Katori
Erika Katori is the joint-Protagonist from the 23rd and 24th Period of the series and in the third and fourth chapter of the 6th manga. She is Kana Araki's best friend. Bio Appearance Erika has medium length hair mostly worn over her shoulders with a small curl and several loose strands. Her long bangs are parted at the middle and frame her face. She wears a school uniform and a scrunchie on her wrist that she uses whenever she puts her hair up. Personality Erika is the cool-minded one of the duo who enjoys teasing Kana. She is calm and easy-going, but is implied to frighten easily and get flustered at times. While she usually appears to have things together, deep down she is afraid of being bullied or excluded from others. History While making their way to school Erika and Kana were discussing the legend of the ghost that resided on the second floor of the old abandoned school block. It was said that if you write your name in student roll book then you will gain a wish. She doesn't believe such a silly rumor though, going on to express horror after Kana teasingly accuses her of being frightened. After Erika decides to skip swimming to play volleyball, she and Kana head to the school gym, chatting until she accidentally sent the ball flying too far. Kana ran after it, and after waiting a few minutes she followed after her to find her staring at two girls. She recognized one of them and warned Kana before they took off, saying she wasn't a good person to try to get to know. She hadn't elaborated further, and they resumed playing. Once school came to an end, Erika brings up that she won't be able to leave with Kana as she has Day Monitor. Seeing how sad it makes Kana, she offers to hang out with her tomorrow as she doesn't have club activities, and suggests they pick up another set of charms. The following day, Erika was shown observing Kana as she found her desk thrown to the floor and her papers scattered everywhere. She stood with the other girls and said nothing, and this odd behavior continues to the next day when she doesn't meet up with Kana before school like usual. She ignored Kana and during her time away using the restroom, she drew on her bag and tore apart the stuffed charm they both had. She coldly brushes Kana's pleas and tears aside, telling her that it was stupid to think she wouldn't side with the other girls to avoid being bullied. If she can't handle the school then she doesn't need to come back. She takes off with Tsukamoto after she and her friend arrive, mockingly bringing up that ghost rumor. After Kana writes her name down into the roll book, she makes a wish for Erika to vanish from the world and was surprised when she was suddenly standing before her. Erika asks if she is alright and brings up how they should go and buy charms together and she takes off, causing Kana to realize she was taken back to the day before the bullying again. But enraged that Erika is still there, she ends up telling Tsukamoto that Erika did badmouth her. In this time, Erika began to mercilessly become the bullied victim to the girls while Kana coldly watched. She was then grabbed and taken to the abandoned block, where Tsukamoto began to harass her by saying she only brought it upon herself and then deciding to burn her school bag and its contents. But as Erika fought the girls trying to get them back, she ran into the girl holding the lighter, causing her to bump the curtains and cause a fire. The girls quickly escaped and Kana blocked the door way. After Kana finds the brand new charms, she grabs them and returns to Erika, who is beginning to get sick from the spreading flames and smoke. She demanded to know why Erika had them, and Erika explains how she grew consumed with thoughts of Kana as she watched her those days, when she was tortured by Tsukamto and the other girls. She felt horrible but didn't have the courage to stand up to them, and she purchased the new charms in hopes of mending things, but she was too scared and didn't know how to approach her. She goes on to apologize for ruining everything and she forces herself to stand up to face her punishment, thanking Kana for being her friend. She tells her she isn't worth being saved since Kana's wish will come true and she will vanish anyway, and in this time Kana realizes that it had been Erika's wish that was granted; not hers. Kana refuses to let this happen though, grabbing her friend and leading her to safety after she gains access into the room again. She grabs the book and throws it into the fire and they get outside. Suddenly, both girls return to current time. Erika was seen standing with Tsukamoto and her friends when Kana ran up to her and called for her. Realizing what happened, Erika called for Kana and approached her, where they hold hands and tell off Tsukamoto, then run off realizing that as they have each other they will be able to overcome anything that comes their way. Quotes Trivia Gallery Zekkyou gakkyuu 24 1.jpg Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive